That's No Ordinary Garden
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Niamh just bought a house, but discovers the curb appeal is terrible, upon reviving the garden, strange things begin happening. She finds herself trapped in the garden, unable to find a way out. But discovers she has an ally. What adventures await her and her serpentine friend? ((Naga smut. Bakura X OC. Crack Fanfic. Don't like, don't comment. Only for select readers!))


**_((AN: This came from a centuries old roleplay over a year ago. I thought it would be a cute idea to bring it into a fanfic. Don't like it, don't comment. I will ignore it obviously. This first chapter seems a bit rushed. But it's intended to be a short story and a cute one._ Credit to Jesse and everyone else that helped me out. This story is only for selected readers. People who fawn over nagas. :P ))**

A white snake lazily slithered along the barren landscape, the sun beating down on it's poor body. It needed to find an escape from the heat. It was going to die from thirst as well soon. It seemed no salvation was in sight. Until a pair of pale slender hands grabbed him up.

_"...Oh my god...You're so thin."_

Mumbled a young red haired woman, who was gently cradling the long snake. It lazily moved around her hands.

Her hands were refreshingly cold. And it shielded him from the intense suns rays.

She was standing outside in a huge garden, but the garden was completely dead.

It seemed almost everything in the garden was dying. But luckily today she was going to bring in new soil. She had just moved in today.

"You're not dying today." She said, bringing the snake inside.

She was the only buyer for this house. The curb appeal was terrible. But she felt she could fix it easily. It was only the garden that was in terrible shape. Soon she was feeding the snake worms and crickets.

The snake greedily struck out at the snacks, devouring them. It was in shock. It was saved.

She then slowly lowered a bowl of water into the warm tank. The snake pulled back, flicking it's tongue out at her hand. She went still, wondering what it would do.

It was even more shocked. It could smell water nearby. It eyed her hands, contemplating if it was a threat.

It then flicked it's tongue down at the water, before dipping it's head into it, gulping down the water.

The woman sighed in relief. There was hope for this beautiful serpent yet. She sighed, laying back in her recliner.

"God damn it..." She mumbled, knowing how hard this was going to be.

She then got up, going outside and getting to work. It was going to be a long hot day.

As the woman was shoveling old dirt out of the garden, a man with long blonde hair across the street walked over. "Hey! Are you uh...Nee..."

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Niamh." She pronounced clearly.

"I've never heard a name like that. Do you need help with the garden?" He asked, wanting to be kind to his new nighbor.

"Sure. I just need as much old dirt out of here as possible. I'm replacing old with new." She explained. He nodded, grabbing another shovel that was just sitting there.

Niamh watched him. "Do you know why the old owners put this up for sale? I mean I know the curb appeal is horrible but inside it's beautiful."

He shrugged. "They were kinda weird people. They never said hi to us. They kinda kept to themselves. Honestly I think they were potsmokers."

Niamh pouted. "Pot smoking isn't a excuse. A bit of weed isn't going to kill you or really affect you. I'm sorry, what is your name?" She asked.

"Jack." He replied, shoveling the old dirt into the giant bucket. Niamh tilted her head. "Nice to meet you." She said, assisting him.

Inside the house, her little serpent friend was peering at her from his large tank. It lowered it's head, sipping at the water some more. It was happy and could feel it's strength returning.

A couple months had passed and her garden was now beautiful, critters were soon returning to it. And Niamh found no need to keep her snake friend any longer. She soon decided it was time to let him go, seeing as he was perfectly healthy and plump now.

"Well..Here you go little dude…" She said, taking him out of the tank and laying him on the grass that was growing. As first the snake did nothing, flicking it's tongue around.

It then took off like a shot when Niamh moved. It went and hid in the bushes, glad there was shelter now. She had even set up a water fountain that was running constantly.

She smiled, standing up and taking a walk through her garden. It was beautiful. She had installed beautiful trees and bushes and flowers that were blooming everywhere. She had rocks and crystals around every turn as well. It was a natural spring garden now.

She wandered over to the black berry bush that she had revived. She reached out to take one off the vine, when she felt a painful stab in her ankle. She looked down, seeing the Albino snake from before was biting into her leg.

She grunted, bending down and attempting to pull him off. "LET GO!"

Finally, it let go and slithered away. "What the fuck? You little shit! I fed you!" She squeaked, wondering what triggered it to bite. Maybe it was sick? The serpent hid under a bush.

She sighed, reaching out and taking a berry. She popped it in Her mouth and chewed on it. "Oh nice. Very juicy."

Suddenly, she clutched at her stomach. Something felt like it was stabbing her. Her eyes widened. Was that snake venomous? It was impossible. Garter snakes did not pack a venom. And there wasn't venomous snakes in this state.

But why was it only affecting her stomach? She struggled to make it to the porch, her legs feeling like jello. Unfortunately they decided to give out. She fell on her side, pain ricocheted down her back. She grunted. "FUCK!"

She reached her hand out, grabbing at some grass. But then, it seemed the grass was growing before her eyes. She could feel her equilibrium going off kilter.

She flopped onto her back, seeing the world spinning before her eyes. She breathed heavily. _Am I...dying?_

She looked at her hands, which seemed to be shrinking before her. She screamed, terrified of what was happening. Everytime she blinked, she found herself smaller and smaller, until the grass was just above her head. She found herself immobile. She was paralyzed. Not because of the fear, but whatever had caused her to shrink.

Silence only was heard, and the occasional chirp from a bird or squirrels.

Niamh's eyes were wide in shock and terror. _Maybe I'm just fucking dreaming. What the fuck is going on?!_

Her finger twitched. Slowly, she blinked, finding her body now responding. Slowly, she sat up, her back cracking painfully.

_Okay...What the fuck do I do? Obviously I'm here for a reason. THINK NIAMH!_

_**Scraaaaape.**_

Niamh's pupils enlarged. That wasn't a good sound, whatever that was.

She got up, rather slowly. Her body was still aching. And now her back was wrecked.

_**Tap tap tap.**_

Niamh snapped her head around, only to stare and her eyes slowly widen.

Before her was a giant black hairy spider. And it was looking directly at her. How fucked was she?

Niamh didn't know what to do, she was a small helpless human, standing against a big ass spider?

It made a strange crackling sound, rasing it's hooked fangs up in the air.

Niamh winced and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow.

_"Do I have to do everything?!" _Said a rough voice.

_**WHAM.**_

Niamh opened her eyes, only to see a giant rock on top of a squished spider. Something had crushed it. Niamh thought she was going to pass out from the shock. She breathed softly. "...H-Hello?!" She called out.

_**Scraaaaape.**_

In the corner of her eye, a white shimmering scale disappeared into the tall grass. Niamh blinked, following after it, she had a feeling what it pushed grass out of the way, feeling like she was in a corn maze.

"WAIT!" She pleaded, not wanting to be alone. It was comforting to know a voice was there.

She was soon catching up with the creature, seeing the shimmer of scales and a tail.

She kept running, not wanting to get lost again.

She found herself as her man made pond she made for the garden. The tail she was chasing had disappeared into the pond. It was too murky to see where it went.

There was no way she was going in there.

She could see her koi fish swimming around, blowing bubbles.

She sighed, sitting down on the edge of a brick, keeping her feet well away from the water.

Suddenly, the water in front of her seem to explode. A figure of sorts came out of the water, holding onto a fish.

Niamh stared in shock. On the other side of the pond, was a creature that was less then human.

It had killed her baby Koi fish apparently. And what had killed it...

It appeared to be a male from the upper torso, white hair dripping wet down his back.

But below...The shimmer of scales caught her eyes. His lower half was a snake, his hips were delicately adorned with small scales, that seemed to progress to bigger scales the further you looked down.

He looked like a naga of legend. And a pure albino one at that. Now she felt like she was _really_ going insane...

Suddenly, the figure paused, it's pointed ears twitching. It turned around, it's body moving slowly and gracefully.

Now she was eye to eye with the creature. From here, she could see the male was slightly ripped in muscle. But incredibly slender.

Dark eyes were staring at her, seeming to be almost curious about her. It's eyebrows were white as well, but were narrowed at her.

"What are you?" Niamh asked, her voice echoing.

The creature then shook his head, water flying out of his hair. "Wouldn't you like to know?" It teased, slightly glaring at her.

It was that moment, that this being looked incredibly familiar to her. Who was this creature?

An unsettling silence settled over the two. The creature just continued to stare at her, seeming an eternity. Slitted pupils contracting and narrowing at her.

_What is this strange creature? Who are you? Where did you came from?_

_For now, __**no answer came.**_


End file.
